


平等恋爱关系

by pirouette_wanderer



Category: NCT_DREAM
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirouette_wanderer/pseuds/pirouette_wanderer





	平等恋爱关系

       对于罗渽民即将成年这件事黄仁俊表现出过分的热情，明明几个月前自己的生日也没太放在心上，倒是这次几星期前就捧着手机开始念叨要买什么样的礼物，订什么样的蛋糕。说不窃喜是在撒谎，罗渽民喜欢黄仁俊为自己花心思的模样。  
       等这一天到来的时候似乎也没什么特别的，连着几个月忙碌的行程刚走到末期，生日见面会自然是没有的。经纪人早已离开，队友们一起在罗渽民的房间里吹了蜡烛送了礼物便纷纷回了各自房间，到最后只剩了一个黄仁俊，罗渽民想起自己还没拆他送的礼物。  
       盒子很小巧，黑色的包装纸和银色的缎带，在房间暖黄色灯光的映衬下少了几分冷冰冰的金属质感，拆开果不其然是副耳机，某牌子的最新款，实用性收藏价值兼备，罗渽民忍不住翘起了嘴角，抬头看向还站在一米开外的那人：“礼物我很喜欢。”  
      黄仁俊似乎没因为他的话而放松下来，肩膀还是略微僵硬地轻轻耸起：“那是，不看我选了多久。”眼神也只是固执地落在罗渽民白色的T恤领上。

  
      罗渽民上前两步缩短两人之间的距离，黄仁俊刚剪完头发没多久，整张脸都露出来有几分小孩子的稚嫩，忍不住伸出拇指摩挲了几下那根秀气的鼻梁骨：“你今天怪怪的。”  
      突然亲密的触摸没吓到黄仁俊，倒像是给了他力量似的，他闭上眼就朝着罗渽民浅粉色的嘴巴靠了上去。罗渽民从善如流，顺手放下耳机便捧着黄仁俊的脸专心致志地开始接吻。  
      没有了牙齿矫正器的束缚，灵活的舌头从唇角一路舔进齿关再到上颚，刚刚吃过蛋糕，奶油味道还没完全消失，罗渽民的嘴巴尝起来还是甜的，黄仁俊没喝酒却觉得有点上头，晕乎乎地想罗渽民是不是也觉得自己的嘴巴是甜的。  
      虽说都是对方的第一个接吻对象，罗渽民在这方面似乎很有天分，同第一次相比他现在可以算半个接吻大师了，黄仁俊被他吻得飘飘然，脚底像是踩了棉花糖，腿软的使不上力，只能搂着对方的脖子靠在他身上。  
      房间里只剩唾液交换的湿哒哒的水声和黄仁俊因为缺氧而发出的吸气声，罗渽民听着声音下面就已经硬得不行，手上加重了力度拖着那人的腰就往床上带。  
      黄仁俊也急，手上毫无章法地解罗渽民的腰带，却脱手了好几次，没过多久自己却已经一丝不挂了。  
      手由黄仁俊肩胛骨一路蜿蜒，顺着股缝往下摸索，那里早已湿滑的晕开了一片，两根手指轻易地就插了进去，罗渽民暗自讶异。这人居然自己提前做好了准备工作，怪不得一晚上寡言少语的，不复平时精怪。  
      一想到平时大大咧咧的这人就在宿舍狭小的浴室里红着脸给自己清理扩张，罗渽民就觉得心脏紧紧地缩成一团，又好像立刻就要爆炸成一团粉色蘑菇云.  
      吻一开始是在嘴巴上，接着便是下巴，耳侧，再是锁骨，乳首，最终来到黄仁俊早已挺立的欲望，罗渽民缓慢又仔细地舔舐柱身，再尝试性地做了几次深喉，兴许是太久没做了，黄仁俊很快就要到高潮。  
      他两只手胡乱拽住罗渽民的头发，甚至控制不好力度，汗湿的指尖同头皮接触，激起一小片凉意。没一会黄仁俊就释放在了罗渽民的嘴巴里。有点咸，有点腥，罗渽民还是把它都咽了下去。

     “你怎么不吐掉啊。”黄仁俊睁大了眼睛，脸上还是刚刚经历过高潮的人才会有的红晕。  
     “仁俊的话，我可以吃下去的。”对面人的声音因为情欲比平时更低了些，黄仁俊的脸更红了，只好再次吻住那张尽说下流话的嘴。

      罗渽民似乎在笑，抓住黄仁俊的左手往自己的欲望上触碰，亲吻的间隙低低地问道：“今天可以吧？仁俊哥哥？”  
      他只有哥哥两字是中文的发音，黄仁俊自认自己是哥控，做别人的哥哥谈不上讨厌，那也不算喜欢，平日里被韩语叫哥哥也已经习惯，可罗渽民这轻轻一句哥哥，带着特有的异国口音的黏糊劲儿，又嗲又甜，黄仁俊听了只想把自己的一切都献给他。

      得到默许的罗渽民飞快戴好了安全套，进去的时候并不困难，只是太久没有异物入侵的甬道还需要适应，完全进去的瞬间两人都长出了口气。  
      对面人似乎是忍了太久，又或是少年人的急躁，没多久就开始动作，黄仁俊刚想提醒这人让自己缓一下，就被体内猛然的快感击中，身体里每一个细胞都在尖叫，偏偏嘴巴里说不出话来。  
      罗渽民在这方面大概真的有天赋，他知道自己很快找到了那一点，每一次插入都又快又深，正中红心。  
      黄仁俊不敢叫出声，又爽得控制不住自己，只好咬住自己的拳头，可断断续续的呻吟还是不断溢出。罗渽民只好抓住他的两只手，十指紧扣，再用舌头堵住他的嘴。  
      甬道随着每次动作绞紧欲望，罗渽民脑子里不受控制地想世界上怎么会有这么潮湿温暖又紧致的地方，黄仁俊的身体是宝藏吗？越深入越惊喜？

     释放的一瞬间像是尊崇了人类原始的兽性，二人都发出了低低的吼声，黄仁俊搂紧了罗渽民，后者把头埋在他的肩膀处，仿佛脱了力，整个人就这样压在了他身上。  
     黄仁俊低头，柑橘柠檬味的洗发水味道混合了淡淡的咸湿的汗味，一点也不难闻，他忍不住轻轻吻了吻对方的头顶：“罗渽民你终于十八岁了，我终于觉得自己不像变态了。”  
     罗渽民似乎是僵硬了几秒钟，随即抬起头，透过一层长睫毛盯着黄仁俊，眼神模糊，“你该不会是因为这个原因所以这几个月都不肯做吧？”  
     黄仁俊眨了眨眼，表情无辜，明显是在反问不然还能是什么原因。

    “可是我们一开始在一起的时候就做了啊！”  
    “拜托我那个时候也是未成年诶！”  
    “可是按韩国算法我要明年才成年啊。”  
     ……  
     “我靠，啥时候能合法做个爱啊！”黄仁俊叫出了声。  
      罗渽民忍不住微笑，搂住那人的脖子，再亲亲下巴：“仁俊的话我真的没关系的！”

 

          Fin.


End file.
